Blog użytkownika:Kimiko95/2 godziny
Te opowiadanie wymyśliłam zaraz po obejrzeniu filmu. Mogą być niezgodności, bo mogłam wszystkiego za pierwszym razem nie zapamiętać. Mam nadzieję, że będzie się podobało. Niektóre sceny mogą urazić, więc czytacie na własne ryzyko. Nie chcę słyszeć pretensji. *** - Więc mówisz, że mamy 2 godziny? – Zapytała dziewczyna, odrywając się od chłopaka. - Masz pojęcie co można robić przez ten czas? – Głupio uśmiechnął się Valerian. Blondynka bez problemu odgarnęła co mu chodzi po głowie. - Zapomnij. Na to sobie trzeba zasłużyć – odepchnęła go lekko Laureline. Próbowała nawet odejść, ale ten szybko ją objął i przytulił do siebie. - A dokąd to się panienka wybiera? – Wyszeptał jej do ucha. Nie mogła powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu. - Jak najdalej, żeby nie trafić do twojej kartoteki – jakoś udało jej się uwolnić i odejść na niewielką odległość. Na jej nieszczęście Valerian nie odpuszczał i trzymał się blisko niej. - Przecież ci mówiłem, że z tym skończyłem. Teraz liczysz się tylko ty – chłopak stała się być przekonywujący. Dziewczyna usiadła na jakimś wolnym miejscu. Dziwnie się poczuła, gdy tak nad nią stał. – I szczerze mówiąc myślałem, że będziemy świętować nasze zaręczyny. - Zaręczyny to nie powód, żeby od razu lądować w łóżku – droczyła się z nim, ale wiedziała, że miała rację. - Ale… - Ale obiecałeś, że zabierzesz mnie na plażę – nie dawała za wygraną. - Jak tylko Alex po nas przyleci, to od razu tam polecimy – obiecał poważnym tonem czarnowłosy. - I to właśnie chciałam usłyszeć – przyznała, zerkając na niego kątem oka i uśmiechając się szeroko. Valerian pochylił się, by ją pocałować. Gdy już ją zdobył, mógł to robić ciągle. Szczególnie, że towarzyszyło mu inne uczucie niż te, jakie doświadczał z poprzedniczkami. Gdzieś w głębi świadomości cieszył się, gdy ta za każdym razem odwzajemniała jego czułości. Laureline za to nie mogła przyzwyczaić się do ich nowej relacji. Valerian, facet który był kobieciarzem, partnerem w misjach i przyjacielem, nagle stał się jej kochankiem. Może nie nagle, bo starał się o nią od jakiegoś czasu. To ona głównie odrzucała jego flirty, często uważając to za wkurzające. A teraz? Siedzi na fotelu, całując się z nim i uwalniając uczucia, które tak długo w sobie tłumiła. Wiedziała, że mogła to robić jeszcze długo. Chłopak oderwał się i nagle chwycił ją na ręce. Dziewczyna instynktownie chwyciła go za szyję. - Co robisz? – Zapytała z ciekawości. - Nic wielkiego. Po prostu chcę się usiąść – przyznał. Usiadł się tam, gdzie ona siedziała, a ją samą posadził na swoich kolanach. – Tak jest o wiele wygodniej – uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Ej, byłam tu pierwsza – oburzyła się blondynka. - Nie marudź. W końcu siedzisz w tym samym miejscu – droczył się z nią. - Drań – uderzyła go lekko w klatkę piersiową z otwartej dłoni. - Ale twój – dodał z szerokim uśmiechem. Laureline pokręciła tylko głową z politowaniem. - Nie pozwalaj sobie za du… - nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo chłopak przerwał jej namiętnym pocałunkiem. Chcąc nie chcąc, odwzajemniła to, nieświadomie przytulając się do niego. Valerian długo nie wytrzymał. Choć bronił się przed samym sobą, poległ szybko. Bliskość ukochanej dziewczyny, pocałunki i fakt, że byli tylko w dwoje, spowodowało puszczenie hamulców. Na wpół świadomie zaczął ją rozbierać. On po prostu chciał więcej. Sama Laureline zaczęła się poddawać. Choć wychowała się zupełnie inaczej, dodatkowo w innym wieku, nie miała siły już walczyć ze sobą. Dlatego też pomagała mu, kiedy zaczął ją rozbierać. Chłopak odsunął się trochę, by móc całować ją po odkrytym już ciele. Robił to dosyć delikatnie, jakby bał się ją skrzywdzić. Jednocześnie nie spieszył się, by posmakować każdy skrawek jej ciała. Blondynka starała mu się to ułatwić i odkrywała coraz to nowe miejsca. Ona sama nie pozostała mu dłużna. Szybko rozebrała go do nagiej klatki piersiowej. Odrywając się, dotykiem i wzrokiem podziwiała najmniejszy kawałek jego torsu. Choć nie raz widziała go półnagiego, zachowywała się tak, jakby to było po raz pierwszy. Obydwoje nie mieli pojęcia kiedy i jakim cudem znaleźli się na podłodze. W ogóle się nie spieszyli. Nie przeszkadzało im nawet zimne podłoże. W tej sekundzie liczyli się tylko oni sami. Valerian przejął całą inicjatywę. W ogóle się nie pytał o jej zdanie. Był pochłonięty swoimi własnymi uczuciami. To on pierwszy zrzucił spodnie swojej ukochanej, więc dziewczyna znalazła się w samej bieliźnie. Chłopak nawet teraz mógł podziwiać jej ciało. Ale chciał więcej. Zaczął lekko drżeć, bynajmniej nie z zimna. Laureline doskonale wiedziała, że chłopak ma doświadczenie, jeśli chodzi o te sprawy. Nie chciała jednak wychodzić na gorszą i nie pozostała mu dłużna. Tak jak się spodziewała, chłopak poddał się bez trudu. Kątem oka zauważyła, że był gotowy do działania. Nie powstrzymywała lekkiego uśmiechu. Valerian pochylił się ponownie i pocałował ją usta. To on niemal leżał na niej. Na oślep sięgnął do stanika. Wiedział, że bez problemu go rozepnie. Potrafił robić to jedną ręką. Musiał tylko odszukać zapięcie i… - W końcu was znalazłam – obydwoje usłyszeli ten sam głos w swojej głowie. Głos komputera pokładowego ich statku. Głos Alex. – Niepokoi mnie wasze tętno. Wszystko w porządku? - No i masz te swoje dwie godziny – rzekła ironicznie Laureline do Valeriana. – Nic nam nie jest, Alex. Czarnowłosy tylko westchnął i wstał niechętnie pomagając jej. Chcąc nie chcąc musieli się ubrać i wrócić na statek. *** Zapraszam wszystkich do komentowania. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach